


Fluff Among Thieves

by FloralFinisher



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, i hope i don't butcher these poor characters, i promise not to kill rafe, mentions of my oc being friends with the reader, prayer circle this doesn't turn into garbage halfway through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: I found a fluff challenge on an old website I use now and then, so I’ve decided to respond to it and post it here. Most of the drabbles will be Sam Drake and Rafe Adler since Nate’s married, enjoy!





	1. Hugs (Sam Drake)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright let’s get this challenge on the road. Plus prompts help me ease back into writing.

“Jesus (y/n), don’t fall!”

You could hear Sam after you botched a leap across from a ledge: nearly losing your grip and plummeting to your death. You pull yourself up onto the ledge as Nathan hurries to help you up.

“I’m _fine_.” He steps back at the irritated tone of your voice. Dusting yourself off, you hope the cave wasn’t much farther.

“Are we almost there?” you ask.

“Not yet, just a little further.”

Your pants, shoes, and socks where soaked from the cold and snow of Scotland. And the storm was beginning to get worse. You swore you would freeze before getting to that cave. “…such _bullshit_.” As much as you wanted the treasure, you were in no mood to actually help find it. Even Sam had noticed your attitude dropping every hour.

The Drakes were good company, but today wasn’t your best day.

After dealing with a group of Shoreline mercs, your good mood finally takes a nose dive. You stayed behind the brothers as they walk ahead of you. Seeing a nearby bush, you stop, giving it a harsh glare before attacking it. Kicking the shit out of it, tearing off its branches, and muttering every curse word you knew fairly loudly.

Grabbing the thickest part of the bush you attempt to rip it right out of the ground. But its roots are too deep, and your grip slips along with you as you’re sent falling into the snow. “Fucking bush – fuck you!” you growl while clambering to your feet again.

“Did that bush say somethin’ to you?” Sam asks, following with a small chuckle.

“Jeez, I’m sorry..” he adds after you stare him down with an irritated look.

“You know what? It’s freezing, I’ve almost been killed multiple times – I don’t even know why I bothered to say yes to this stupid treasure hunt when just a week before you called me, my _dog died_!” You _may_ have shouted the last part.

Both of them are staring at you, expecting you to just shrug it off like a man… woman.

“But y’know what tops that off?? The fact that my best friend – _EX-best friend_ – is now running around with that snobby, rich, psychotic asshole… and that chick from the auction with the army!” You kick the nearest rock with your numb foot. “I was wrong to trust her and think she was my friend, I feel like such an asshole..”

“It’s not your fault, (y/n).” Nate says.

“Glad to know your friend is _that_ shallow.” Sam jokes.

“I didn’t think she was, I mean, when I saw her with him… my mind literally went blank. She was the one who told me to stay away from guys like that. I just don’t get it.”

“It’s usually the money.” Sam states matter-of-factly.

“Damn it – when I find her I’m gonna strangle her.” you growl, looking away from them and at the ground.

Hearing footsteps approach you, you’re suddenly pulled forward into someone’s grasp. Getting a whiff of cigarette smoke, you knew it was Sam. “Sam, we don’t have time for this.” Nate comments.

“Just give us a minute; she’s already been through a lot. Dead dog, traitor for a best friend, and, uh, I guess a hug might help.” Sam responds. He sounds a little unsure, amusing Nate.

“I’m gonna be the first non-smoker to die of lung cancer, it’s like hugging an ashtray,” you remark.

“Hey, that hurts my feelings.”

“ _Your_ feelings? Yeah… sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did okay, omg. Yes I _might_ have put myself into this drabble (by reader’s mention). Don’t worry, I won’t do it after this. XD


	2. Comfort (Rafe Adler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 3am, so I hope this prompt makes a lick of sense.

Seated in front of a huge history textbook, you nearly dozed off with your face down on top of it, though a loud crack followed by glass shattering on the floor awoke you from your drowsy state. Translating things would have to wait for now.

The sound came from the bathroom down the hall, and you step over a few small crates filled with shiny gold coins and a myriad of small to medium sized treasures inside them. It was only part of the 400 million that was locked away somewhere in the vault under the mansion. Rafe had gotten his treasure, but not after terrorizing the Drake brothers inside Avery’s ship to get them.

The door was open as you peek inside, seeing Rafe standing in front of the shattered mirror. His right arm was stained with thick lines of crimson after having struck the glass. “Hon, are you alright??” you ask, pushing farther into the room to examine his wounded arm. “Jesus Rafe…”

You can see the anger and resent in his baggy eyes that were slightly covered by his messy hair. He obviously hadn’t slept in days because of those two devil boys. “I… can’t…” he begins lowly, and you already _knew_ what was coming.

“You can’t enjoy even one of those coins without knowing that _those two_ are still sucking air. I know, you’ve been saying that for the past 3 days. It’s okay, it’s over, and Avery’s treasure is _yours_.” You would always plead with him to forget about Nathan and Samuel Drake, but he just wasn’t able to.

Rafe hadn’t touched the treasure since it was dropped off at his place. Most of it was moved into a vault, and you personally asked them to leave some of it out so you could look over it. Buying a yacht and a helicopter would have to come some other time, right now you had to bring your boss back to Earth.

“Your arm, it’s cut open pretty bad. You might need stitches. I’ll call the doctor.” You grasp his uninjured arm and lead him out of the bathroom to clean him up. He doesn’t resist, but is still quietly seething underneath his stoic expression.

After Rafe was stitched up and given some pain killers, you let him sleep it off for the rest of the day. Seated on the side of the bed, hand on his and rubbing circles into the top of his hand. Standing up, you quietly make your way out, only you were stopped as his hand reaches for your wrist: gripping it slightly.

“Stay.” His voice is barely a whisper.

“I can’t, I still have work to do.”

A few moments of silence pass, and you heave a defeated sigh, sitting yourself on the side of his giant bed. ‘Hope I’m getting paid overtime for this.’ you thought. You didn’t mind the fact that he found comfort in you, because you were really the _only_ contact he still had around, and could trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying these as fast as I can post them. :)


	3. Together (Sam Drake)

Sure, Madagascar was a beautiful place. But that didn’t stop it from being hot muggy, and muddy. And you were being attacked by mosquitoes and flies the entire time.

Sully’s GPS had failed, and Nate spouted off something about paper not losing its signal.

You were leaned against the jeep off in another world, well, staring at the scenery in front of you and imagining yourself as a wild cat chasing down some sort of wild deer.

That deer _may or may not have been your ex-best friend_.

“Come back to Earth (y/n), we’re going.” Sam taps you on the shoulder and you quickly hop inside the vehicle.

“Are you okay?”

You nod in Sam’s direction. “Yep, as long as we’re together, I think I’ll be okay.”

You had to admit, he had started to grow on you, even faster than your former best friend had when you first met her.

“Good, we’re probably gonna need a hand if Shoreline shows up.” Sam says.

“Oh yeah, I _almost_ forgot about them.” you frown.


	4. Long Walks (Rafe Adler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this would take place sometime after Sam’s “death”, when they mentioned Nate and Rafe were still looking for the treasure.

After running into another dead end, Nathan Drake finally abandoned looking for Avery’s treasure. His brother Sam was dead; at least that’s what they all thought. Now Rafe was left on his own to keep searching around for clues.

He was going to work himself to death and you knew it. You had to figure out something to keep his mind off this unfindable treasure.

“Let’s go for a walk, it’s just right outside.” You finally speak up.

Rafe eyes you impatiently. “We don’t have time for that.” He continues to rummage over a few old maps sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

“Yes, we do. Just take a break, that treasure isn’t going anywhere you know.” Standing up, you make your way over, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him up from the chair.

“Fine. Just for a few minutes.” He sounds defeated as he begins to stand up.

“You got it.” A smirk makes its way across your face, he had no idea you planned to walk along the entire shore of the beach in just your bare feet right outside of one of the various vacation homes Rafe had.

The walk lasted for a solid hour, and you expected him to complain, but he hadn’t. It seemed to have calmed him just a bit. The water was turning a gold hue as the sun began to set, and you swore you could stare at it for hours.

“See, there’s a lot of better things to do than look for that treasure.”

He nods, and you rub his arm.

“Just don’t work yourself too hard, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

You hold Rafe’s hand as you both make your way back up to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I _might_ have stayed up until 5am last night and slept in till 4pm today.


	5. Cuddling (Sam Drake)

You flinch a bit as Sam does his best to patch up the gunshot wound you sustained after being ambushed by Nadine’s shoreline goons. Sam himself wasn’t too lucky, since he had been chased by an entire army after letting you escape back to the hotel.

“Sorry about that.” Sam apologizes.

You were lucky you hadn’t bled to death on the way back.

“Are you kids okay?” You hear the door shut as Victor made his way into the room.

“Yeah, I’ll live. This isn’t much compared to Nate ruining his _entire_ marriage.” you manage to joke. The old man shakes his head before deciding to leave you and Sam alone.

The bed shifts as Sam gets up. “You should be fine for the night. It’s best if you get a bit of sleep before we leave. I need to check on Nathan.”

“Can you just stay here for a little bit? I can’t sleep.” you say.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sam says.

“Your brother is an adult, he’ll be fine.”

He insisted on sitting in a chair by the bed, but you wanted him to join you in the bed. He finally caved and makes his way into the bed under the covers with you. Sam was a surprisingly _good_ cuddler, although you felt a little embarrassed.

Once you were past the awkward part, you eventually began to doze off, ignoring the dull ache from the gunshot wound. His gentle breathing was like a lullaby, though you only had less than 2 hours to get any sort of sleep. Avery’s treasure was within their grasp, and they had to find it before Rafe did.


	6. Kisses (Rafe Adler)

Step forward. Step back. Spin and jab. Keep your arm up! Pay attention!

The point of a sword was near your throat again. Well, it didn’t look like a sword to you, even if it was used for fencing.

“You know, if this was a fight to the death… you would have been _dead_ pretty _fast_.” A smug comment from Rafe angers you slightly.

“Oh shut up, I have no idea what I’m doing.. and you’re the expert anyway.”

He wasn’t really trying to hurt you, although you didn’t want to slip up and cut him on accident. Fencing in regular clothes was dangerous of course.

“Care to try again?”

Rafe wasn’t even breaking a sweat, and you could hear yourself breathing.

“One more time, that’s all.” you say.

He talks you through the attacks in the beginning, but then goes silent. You had no idea what he was planning until it was too late. He uses his sword to disarm you fairly easily, and soon you’re sent landing on your back with sharp blade is pressed against your throat after. It’s not enough to cut you, but you could feel the cold edge.

“Dead. _Again_.” Rafe teases.

“You didn’t even warn me – that’s not fair.” you whine.

“Fair? Fair’s just _not_ my game.”

Damn it, why did he have to be so damn sexy? Even while pressing a sharp object to your throat? Before you could plead any further, Rafe gently presses his lips to yours. Your stomach feels like it’s been dropped on one of those carnival rides, but the feeling quickly fades as you try to return the kiss.

He removes the sword away from your neck as he straightens up. You were blushing now, but if it wasn’t for that damn lunch with friends in less than five minutes you would have been all over him. Picking yourself off the floor, you left your sword lying there before heading out of the large room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap between updates, I had to kick myself to keep working on this challenge since my family is full of a bunch of fucking assholes. They pretty much turned on me because of my autism yesterday. They should know I can't always do the adult things THEY want. But enough about my problems, I hope you guys enjoy this. I thought fencing would be a great topic with this prompt, and I pretty much died 6 times during Rafe's boss fight on moderate difficulty (I suck omfg). But yeah, have some fencing Rafe!


	7. Make the Time (Sam Drake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Uncharted 4. I’m doing the best I can to update this, although I’m almost done with Drake’s Fortune Remastered. :3

He came back in the middle of the night, which was a little unusual for him as you were used to him being back around 3 in the morning. Instead of undressing and going to sleep, Sam was already packing his things. Obviously about to head out again, and by how thick the bags were becoming: he was probably going on another job with Sullivan.

How could he leave you alone yet again in a strange city? Hell, it was Bangkok for Christ’s sake, you were thousands of miles away from your friends, family, and past home. Being with Sam Drake meant literally living in a different country _every_ week. You did enjoy the scenery, but the language was always odd to your American ears.

He sees you staring at him while lying in bed. “I’ll only be gone for five days. I promise I’ll take you out for dinner sometime later.”

“Isn’t that what you said last month, and the month _before_?” You sure weren’t getting your hopes up this time.

“I’m doing the best I can; we’ve almost got a lead on this treasure.”

“You said that when we were in China, and in Indonesia. I really doubt there are any clues here.”

“I know,” he sighs, “You’re right, but maybe we’ll get lucky. I’ll try to make the time, even if Victor and I don’t find a damn thing.”

“I’m holding you to your word on that. If you let me down I’m hiding _all_ of your smokes.”

He laughs, “Alright fine, I swear on my life.”

You couldn’t help but let a smile slip as Sam leaves the run-down hotel room.


	8. Hold your Hand (Rafe Adler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to pry myself away from Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee to write this. Also I got hit with a lot of young Samuel Drake feels during my last match up in the Godzilla game, so I’ll be writing for him on the 9th prompt, and Rafe will be prompt #10.

Sure, _now_ wasn’t the best time for public displays of affection. But his gloved hand just screamed “hold me”. Rafe was dressed in black and you were amazed at how good he looked in it.

Reaching out you took his left hand in the grasp of your right hand.

He didn’t say a word, and the mercenaries surrounding the three of you honestly cared less.

Nadine led her men toward the cathedral in search of clues to finding Avery’s treasure.

Rafe just dragged you along with him, mostly because the man kept taking huge strides through the terrain.

He kept his pace around the area as if scouting for something, although your fun time alone with him was cut short as a loud explosion rocked the area.

Rafe spats something out about Nadine’s men going postal with the dynamite. Anything he needed to look at would be destroyed within minutes.

He loosens your grip on his hand before stomping off to go and chew out the men armed with dynamite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb, dumb, dumb. I’m sorry. I swear I’ll finish this challenge before starting Among Thieves Remastered. I do have other Rafe and Sam stuff planned, either another prompt challenge or just something I can whip up when I’m feeling creative.


	9. No More Tears (Sam Drake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Sam Drake because someone’s gifset on Tumblr gave me a bunch of feels.

“Head’s up!" "It’s coming to you!”

The kids on your team were screaming after the baseball was hit high up into the air.

“Home run!”

The snobby one who was hitting just had to gloat.

You were forced to chase the ball as it flew over the fence out into the alley behind the fence of the broken down field in the neighborhood. Snatching the ball up from the dirt, you head back through the gap in the fence only to find out the kids had quit their game and ditched you in the five minutes it took to fetch the ball.

“Jerks.” You kick the dirt, deciding to go home, although it was your first time out and about during summer break. It was a new neighborhood since your move that year, and fitting in was hard enough. You found this place to play only because you followed the group of kids there.

Your parents were treasure hunters and always gone looking for cool artifacts and lost cities, leaving you to stay home with chores, riding the bus to school, and going to sleep on time. Friends came and went since you would probably have to pack your bags and move again next month.

In an hour’s worth of walking, you weren’t even in your neighborhood now. Looking like a doofus while still carrying around the yellowing baseball, you turn toward the curb, taking a seat and crossed your arms on top of your legs. You bury your face into your arms, feeling your face getting hotter, threatening to spill tears for kids you weren’t even close with.

You didn’t care who heard you crying, and the area seemed to be dead quiet anyway.

_“Sam, look! There’s a girl over there.”_

Oh great, _boys_. You hope they weren’t the same ones from the park.

They were approaching you by the sounds of footsteps drawing closer. “Hey, are you alright?” Someone puts a hand on your shoulder, though you don’t look up.

“Sam let’s just go.”

“Hang on a second, Nate.”

“Just leave me alone..” you mumble.

“You sure? You’re sitting in front of an orphanage. I’d be careful; they might think you got dropped off here.”

“That’s not funny Sam.”

You finally look up and there was an older kid standing in front of you. Maybe he was the “Sam” the younger one kept mentioning. Your eyes were still red from crying.

“I live here… well… kind of. This isn’t my street though.”

“You’re lost, aren’t you?” Sam asks. You nod.

“Then don’t cry about it, just tell us where you live and we’ll help you get home.”

You were shocked, this kid didn’t even know you, but here he was trying to help.

“Where are your parents?”

“I – uh, they’re not home for days, sometimes weeks. They’re fortune hunters.” you admit.

“That’s _awesome_ ,” he says.

“Yeah I guess.”

Sam tells his brother to wait once you tell him your address, and he gives you a ride home on his motorcycle. Stopping out in front of your house, he lets you get off first.

“Thanks for the ride, I owe you one.” You smile at him.

“No problem, honest. Just don’t cry anymore, you’re too _pretty_ for that.”

Ugh, he was _flirting_ with you. At least it wasn’t some stupid joke.

“Will you be around?”

“It depends, I gotta get something, but maybe I could swing by tomorrow. Unless your parents come home and you forget to tell me,” he jokes.

“Nah, they won’t be home for weeks if I can remember. I’m _never_ playing baseball with those selfish jerks ever again.” You forget you’re still holding the baseball, and quickly toss it into the bushes of the neighbor’s house.

“So, partying?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, I could be a delinquent for a night. Just give me a ride.” you smirk.

He nods, sparing you one more mischievous smile before starting up his bike and speeding off into the night. You honestly hoped you would see him again soon.


	10. One True Love (Rafe Adler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number ten, I guess I’m forcing y’all to marry Rafe because that’s the most cliché ending I could come out with. Also it’s a slight AU, post-UC4 is what I was aiming for (Rafe lives lololol – he’s also mentioned and not in the prompt in person, I’m such a cruel skank).
> 
> Gonna go out with a bang, literally, just gonna drop this grenade at my feet and end it. Enjoy~

“I’m going to marry him.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s my one true love.”

Your friend makes the most disgusting retching noise you’ve ever heard.

“You’re _crazy_ ,” she starts before taking a sip of wine, “Like even crazier than those Drake boys we hang around. How’s Sam taking it?”

Silence. You were pretty close with Sam, although your friend was a step ahead of you in their relationship.

“You _didn’t_ tell him, did you?”

You tap your fingers on the wooden table at a quick pace. “It’s just best if I didn’t, and we won’t be telling anyone where we’re getting married. It’s a private ceremony.”

Her eyes look hurt as she sips from her drink again. “You won’t even invite _me_? I took a bullet for you, I almost _died_. I ought to see you marry someone, even if it is that _rich prick_.”

“Oh come on, you’d marry Sam in a _heartbeat_ if he asked you. You guys make quite the team. Even Nate gets a little jealous when you take out four guys with one grenade.”

“Enough about me, you’re getting married, but I’m still gonna send you flowers, _and condoms_. I’m not ready to be an aunt yet.” she laughs.

Your phone vibrates; it’s a text from Rafe asking if you’re ready to drive to the airport. “I gotta go, just tell Sam I had to accompany Rafe on some shareholder business.”

She gets up, moving to your side of the table to give you a big hug. “You won’t forget about us, right?”

“Hell no, I’ll still be around, as long as treasure and lost cities exist, I think Rafe’s gonna have his hands full trying to make a name for himself.” you state.

“That’s what I was _afraid_ of. Sam’s got another lead, and I think there might be a big score somewhere.”

“I won’t tell Rafe. Promise.”

She lets go of you and you grab your things before leaving. You give her one last wave before shutting the door, leaving the woman along with a half-full bottle of red wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, y’all made it to the end. Hopefully you’re still awake. Thanks for reading, I hope to post more Uncharted stuff in the near future. Maybe after I finish Among Thieves Remastered, and then start in a bit on Drake’s Deception Remastered.


End file.
